


I felt the rush.

by I_Need_You



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel Novak/ DeanWinchester, Dean Winchester/ Castiel Novak - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is canon btw, F/F, Humor, M/M, Parties and Bars, This is just a destiel fic cause I was bored, i don't really know what I'm doing here, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_You/pseuds/I_Need_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie forces Castiel to attend a party, he reluctantly agrees. When a beautiful stranger comes up to him and starts talking to him, Castiel vents about how boring the party was, but little did he know that his handsome stranger was in fact, the host and a friend of Charlie's.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries but please read it I'm sorry I'm so bad at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I felt the rush.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm really nervous about posting it here :D  
> But I hope you all like it, it's from this tumblr prompt that I saw and I thought  
> Huh, that would be cute.  
> And obviously, for my OTP Destiel, it would be ten times cuter.  
> Read on :D

Castiel groaned, pulling his blankets up above his head, trying to shut out his friend’s pleas.

“What do you have against parties?” Charlie asks for the fourth time that evening. Castiel deliberately ignores her yet again, and makes a noise of protest when a pillow is flung at his head.

“Cas.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and flips himself over to push his face into the pillow.

“Cas.” 

He hugged the pillow to his ears, muffling the sound.

“Castiel James Novak, you little piece of shit, look at me.”

Castiel turned his head to look at her, pouting slightly.

Charlie was crossing her arms across her chest and giving him a ‘You-know-you’re-not-gonna-get-the-best-of-me’ look. “Listen here buddy,” she says.

Castiel listens.

Charlie narrows her eyes at him, dipping her head lower to look him in the eye. “I’m not leave this room until you drag your lazy ass off your bed and come with me to the party. Besides, I heard Dorothy Baum is going and I’d like to take her on a sweet ride to Oz, believe me,” Charlie says, now grinning cheekily at Castiel who was wrinkling his nose in disgust at hearing about his female friend’s ‘conquests’.

They stare each other down and finally Castiel sighs.

“If I come to the party, you will never bring up your intentions of getting into bed with other women,” he says, standing up wearily and rubs a hand over his face.

Charlie snorts at his condition, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “You’re one to talk, Neil Patrick” but throws her arms around his neck, her bright red hair tickling his nose as he slowly processes the hug and wraps his arms around her in return.

Charlie pulls away and studies his attire. “We’re making you look hot,” she says, finger tapping her chin. She flings open the doors to Castiel’s wardrobe as Cas douses his head in cold water. Charlie hands him a pile of clothes and ushers him into the bathroom to change, but not before yelling out ‘Make yourself look pretty’ and slamming the door shut.

Cas pulled the dark blue button down shirt over his head and checks his reflection as he shimmied into his jeans.

His hair still stood up everywhere even after combing it down when it was damp. He had a few days scruff on his face, but if he shaved now Charlie would kick him for taking too long inside.

Castiel didn’t bother to tuck in his shirt and stepped out making him visible to Charlie. She grinned at him from the foot of his bed, shooting him a thumbs up. Cas rolls his eyes but offers her a small smile anyway. Charlie shrugs her coat on and grabs his arm, pulling him outside, rambling about her recent fandom accomplishments along the way  
.  
Castiel soon finds him at the doorstep of a party hall. Well, not really doorstep but it came close. Charlie was about to step in but froze and turned around at the last moment. “One last thing,” she said to Cas, who raised an eyebrow in recognition. She reached out a hand and mussed up his hair even more so. “Have fun in there, Adonis. In case you haven’t noticed, it’s a party. Where people, ya know, drink, dance, have fun. Loosen up a bit, you got it?” 

Castiel sighs and smiles at her. “Yes, Charlie, I will.”

“You bet your ass you will.”

Cas places a kiss on her cheek before she flings the doors open and steps into the hall. Many people turn to greet her, shooting friendly smiles, a few flirty winks even. Charlie grins at them, and makes her way across the dance floor to a few pretty girls who were sitting at the bar. Even though people knew she was gay, boys looked at her longingly, and girls looked at her flirtatiously. This was Charlie’s territory, it was where she belonged.

Castiel on the other hand…

He awkwardly followed behind her, trying to make himself look as small as possible. It didn’t make much of a difference anyway. He was invisible to the world.

Charlie looked over at him. 

_You okay?_

Cas smiles at her and waves it off. 

_I’ll be fine._  
Charlie nods and turns away, smiling again at the girl next to her. It was Dorothy, Castiel realized, with her dark hair held in a loose bun. He smirked and sat down on a bar stool and ordered a beer.

Castiel looked at the scene around him as he drank. Surprisingly good music was blaring from the speakers. Castiel nodded in appreciation at the music, but the rest was quite disappointing according to him. Men and women were scattered across the hall, small huddles here and there in the darker corners. The Bar was full of girls with low cut tops and men with predatory grins on their faces. He could see a few who looked as uncomfortable as he felt. They were probably dragged here by their friends too, Castiel thought as he took another sip of his beer. A few girls looked at Castiel up and down.

Charlie had once smacked him playfully and had said that he was so innocent. She told him that the term for it was called ‘checking out’. Castiel had argued that he was nowhere near anything related to a motel room.

That had earnt him another smack and a laugh.

Castiel looked over at Charlie’s direction, but she and Dorothy have disappeared. Castiel softly chuckles thinking that Charlie would come back the next day and boast about how good it was, even after his condition. She was Charlie.

Castiel thought about slipping out, because the party was becoming more and more boring by the second. A few people had already disappeared in drunken duos, probably to cheap motel rooms. Castiel shook his head and jumped when a deep voice behind him spoke up.

“You look bored.”

Castiel turned around, a snarky remark ready on the tip of his tongue. But it died in his mouth as his eyes landed on the speaker of the obvious fact.

With no other word left to describe the man, He was beautiful.

He was smiling, which made it all the more harder for Castiel not to gape at him. Castiel couldn’t quite decide the color of his hair, blonde, sandy or light brown. But he was too distracted by the bright green eyes that were sparkling up at him beneath long eye lashes. 

Castiel could feel himself flushing under the man’s gaze, but he should probably say something to the beautiful man in front of him.

“Uh, yes. A friend of mine dragged me here. She told me I should ‘loosen up’,” says Castiel as he makes his much known air ‘quote’ gesture. The man looks amused.   
Castiel should probably do something.

He holds out his arm for the man to shake. “My name is Castiel Novak,” he says, watching the man before him grin at him before clasping the hand with his own.  
Castiel liked his smile.

“The name’s Dean. Dean Winchester,” he says as he orders a beer for himself. “Why are you sitting all alone here, Cas? I can see plenty of girls who seem interested to get into your pants,” says Dean, smirking playfully at Castiel over the top of his glass. Castiel tries to think of a better reply than ‘I’m gay and anti-social’ but his mind seemed to refuse to co-operate.

Castiel shrugs at him. “I didn’t come to this party looking for sexual intercourse. I would rather be at home, alone that is, anyway. But with a friend like Charlie, you can’t really say no, unless you want your head in a trash can.” 

Dean throws his head back and laughs. His cheeks were slightly flushed and Castiel noticed that freckles were sprayed across his nose and cheeks.

And it is only now that Castiel realized that Dean had shortened his name to ‘Cas’ within 5 minutes of meeting him.

“Charlie Bradbury, you mean? Oh yeah, you don’t want to mess with that one,” Dean says, still chuckling. “I met her a while ago, nice girl.”

Cas remembered all those men who looked Charlie, hoping that she wasn’t queer. Then he thought about how Dean could be one of them.

Jealousy sparked inside Castiel like a flare, but he stomped it out quickly, surprised at such a strong reaction to the thought.

Instead, Castiel smirks at Dean in agreement.

Dean was tracing the rim of his glass with his fingers. “What would you be doing, you know, if you weren’t here?” He asks Castiel.

Castiel looks around the party hall once more. A few people were staring at Dean and him, murmuring amongst themselves. Maybe Dean was well known around here.  
He turned his attention back to Dean. 

“Read a book, watch some Netflix, and organize my desk? I don’t know really, I would probably just lie in bed and do nothing. I’m not really one for social events, how much ever Charlie pushes me to go, week after week. I just don’t see the appeal in waking up the next day, with a stranger in your bed and a hangover. I definitely don’t see the appeal in-” Castiel gestured vaguely at the scene around them. “-all this.”

Was Dean smirking? If he was, it had disappeared before Castiel could process it.

Dean nods slowly, as though seeing his logic. “I think it’s mostly for the rush, you know?” 

Castiel tries not to stare at Dean’s mouth as he speaks, but he seems to be failing terribly.

“That feeling that you get when you’re dancing, or even with a person you don’t know, you seem to forget about the people around you. You seem to forget about the world, your problems, everything. It’s just you and the music and maybe that one other person.”

He looks at Castiel again, smiling slightly. Castiel finds himself blushing at the attention that’s given to him.

Dean’s eyes dart down to Cas’s lips and Castiel finds himself leaning into Dean.

“Dance with me,” Dean says in a low voice, his eyes almost closed. “One dance.”

“Okay,” Cas whispers back.

Dean takes his hand, and the whole room seems to blur around them. It was only Dean, and Dean only.

Castiel puts his hands on Dean’s shoulder and feels Dean’s arms snake around his waist.

They weren’t dancing exactly, just moving to the beat of the song. Dean leaned forward and spoke quietly to Cas, smiling slightly. “You know,” he says, pulling their bodies closer together with his hands. “I must be pretty   
special, if I got to get you out of your shell this much.” Dean pulled his head away, beaming at Cas like a little boy. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled at him. “Shut it, Winchester.” He leaned closer to Dean, closing his eyes. He could see Dean’s smirking but still saw him close his eyes and lean closer.

Their lips brushed, and Castiel could feel his heart trying to thump its way out of his chest.

“Cas!”

Of course, Charlie chose this moment to reappear.

Castiel sighed against Dean’s mouth, not really wanting the moment to end. Dean chuckles, turning is head to greet Charlie but still kept their bodies close to each other.

Charlie whistled at the duo, Dorothy was watching them from afar, but decided to join the awkward talk.

“I see you’ve met Dean,” she grins cheekily at the two of them, and Castiel pulls away gently from Dean and makes a face at her childish teasing. 

“Don’t you dare.”

Charlie sticks her tongue out at him and turns her attention to Dean and holds her hand up for a high-five. “Thanks for the party, Dean-o, I really enjoyed it.” She turns back to bat her eyelashes at Dorothy who fondly rolls her eyes and punches Charlie’s shoulder softly. 

Dean laughs and obliges. “Anytime.”

Castiel watches the exchange with a smile and then froze.

_Thanks for the party?_

Castiel turns back to Dean with wide eyes. 

“You aren’t…”

Dean was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing, Cas noticed. It was distracting him, but he continued.

“…the host are you?”

Dean bursts out laughing, his cheeks flushing pink. Castiel put his head in his arms and tries to make himself shrink to the size of a dwarf.

But sadly, he couldn’t. Damn his life.

Charlie looked confused. “Um, What the heck’s going on here?” she asks, Dorothy looks at the duo with raised eyebrows but says nothing.

“It’s just- ah,” says Dean as he wipes a tear from his eye, “Cas here, rambled for a while about how ‘unappealing’ and ‘boring’ the party was to me before we were dancing and-”

Castiel groans and removes his hands from his face. “-And I didn’t know he was the host, why would I bitch about his party to him?” says Castiel, clearly frustrated. 

Charlie and Dorothy share a look, and burst into laughter simultaneously, Dorothy’s hair coming loose and Charlie’s breath becoming quicker by the second.

Castiel sighed again and ran a hand through his hair wearily.

Dean was still looking at Castiel, but this time, he wasn’t amused. He looked at Castiel fondly.

“Never change, Cas,” he said.

“I won’t,” Castiel is about to reply, but suddenly they’re kissing.

Castiel’s hands find Dean’s neck, softly petting the short hairs while pushing their bodies flush together, like they were one whole. Dean grips the side of Castiel’s face with one hand and kisses him hard, kisses him like he never wants to stop.

Castiel doesn’t want to stop.

“Ahem. We’re just- gonna be leaving now. We’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

Castiel just hummed in response and wrapped his arms even tighter around Dean’s neck. His heart was beating fast, his face was flushed and his hair was standing up everywhere.   
Dean was brushing his lips along Castiel’s jawline and he whispered into his ear.

_“Feel the rush?”_

Yes, Castiel said softly back to him before kissing him again. He felt the rush.

And he loved it.


End file.
